1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to compressors including polymeric components and more specifically to compressors selected from the group consisting of: polyetherimides, polyphenylene sulfides, polyketones such as polyaryl ether ketones, polyketones such as polyether ether ketone, polysulfones, liquid crystal polymers, and combinations thereof; as well as any of the foregoing polymers with coating thereon including metal coating(s).
2. Description of the Related Art
Compressors are known for use in the field of compressing fluids, such as gases, including refrigerants. Most compressors of the prior art utilize electric motors to provide the energy to power the compressing elements. However, the prior art also utilizes power other than electric power to drive the compressing elements and it is to be understood that the invention is applicable to these types of compressors as well.
In FIG. 1 is shown a scroll compressor 8 according to the prior art. The scroll compressor 8, shown in FIG. 1 comprises a housing 10 and cover 12. Inlet and outlet ports are provided for admitting and discharging a compressible fluid, such as a gas. FIG. 2 shows the scroll compressor 8 of FIG. 1, with the housing 10 and cover removed. An electric motor 14 powers the compressor. FIG. 3A is an exploded view of the scroll compressor 8 of FIG. 1 with the housing 10 removed. FIG. 3B is an enlarged view of the compressing component (without motor 14).
As will be appreciated, motor 14 rotates spiral scroll 17 having a spiral configuration. As the spiral rotates within upper scroll 11, it compresses a fluid captured within the flutes of the spiral. Guide 16 orients the upper scroll 11 to a support collar 15. A bearing 20 fits about the shaft of motor 14 and within the spiral scroll 17. In one embodiment, the spiral scroll 17 and the upper scroll 11 have matching draft angles. The draft angles can vary, depending on the user's need. In one embodiment, for instance, the matching draft angles range from more than 0 to 10 degrees. The spiral scroll 17 and the upper scroll 11 can be made by any suitable method. Examples of such methods for making the upper scroll and/or spiral scrolls include: injection molding techniques (including and not limited to lost core manufacturing techniques and collapsible core manufacturing techniques), additive manufacturing (3-dimensional printing). In another embodiment, when the spiral scroll 17 and/or the upper scroll 11 are made by lost core manufacturing techniques, collapsible core manufacturing techniques, the matching draft angles range can be 0. In one embodiment, the spiral scroll 17 and the upper scroll 11 are made by injection molding processes. After a scroll has been made by an injection molding process, it can be subjected to secondary machining operations such as lapping operations.
In the prior art, the spiral scroll 17 is made of metal. Upper scroll 11, guide 16, and support collar 15 are also made of metal.
Such components are expensive to make, requiring machining and/or balancing, are noisy and inefficiently consume power during operation, and are prone to corrosion.
Therefore there exists a need to provide compressing members of a scroll compressor that avoids these deficiencies in the existing prior art.